Times up!
by Bleach-lover1
Summary: "come on kiki we don't have any time le-" the sound of the clocks ding interrupted us. then i saw a red light and that was the last thing i EVER saw.
1. life sucks!

**SWORD FIGHT**

"Come on Kiki! We're gonna be late for class!" I was exhausted from gym today, and I didn't feel like going to health. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Kiki is my best friend. She always helped me when I needed her, and right now I DO NOT need to be late to class. But then again this is health, and I don't want to go to health. "You know what Kiki take all the time you need." She finally closed the locker and clicked the lock shut. "Are you being sarcastic?" She was pulling down the lock to make sure it was locked. "No I just don't want to go to health. I mean seriously we just came back from gym. Who would want to go to a class where you have to do MORE gym?" she looked like she was actually thinking about the answer. Then she looks at me and says " heck no!" then Kiki and I burst out laughing. I was being pushed and shoved by people also trying to get to their classes. It is crazy to have small hallways and so many people actually trying to get to their classes. "Ok come on Kiki let's go!" she nods her head and we almost sprint to our class. Then kiki stops in her tracks and goes back the way we were coming from. "Kiki!" I go running after her, passing all the redish pinkish colored lockers, to Kiki's locker. "What the hell did you forget?" by the time I got to her locker she had already opened her lock. " I forgot my planner."_ oh great the most important thing you need for class and you forget it._ I thought to myself. Kiki was searching through her locker when I heard her say, "I got it!" she quickly slams her locker and puts on the lock and pulls it down once more to make sure it's locked. "kiana come on or we're gonna be l-" the sound of the bell cut my sentence off. Kiana and I both exchanged nervous faces and once again sprinted towards our class. "This is your fault!" she looked guilty, only 'cause she knew she was. We finally saw our classroom right up ahead, and then we saw our teacher close the door slowly to make sure we got in before she had to lock the door. We were almost there and the door was almost closed. Kiana and I were like, "Noooooo!" Then all of a sudden I'm in my desk and Kiki is the one trying to get inside quick enough. She looks through the window while running and looks like she's trying to say, _"What the hell?"_ I just shrug my shoulders the, _I don't-know-what-happened_ kinda way. She turns her head towards the door and she also starts picking up speed and the next thing you know she's in the classroom in two seconds.

I'm finally home. There's no reason to ask if anybody is home because I live alone. See my parents were millionaires, but when I was five they got in a car accident. Supposuvly I was in the car at the time but when the ambulance took me to the hospital they found no scratch marks what so ever on my body. They didn't even find a single bruise. But that was seven years ago. So now I'm twelve years old. I live in a small two story house, with a dog that has been with me since the accident. It's a german sheperd. That same day of the accident I woke up in the car and it was pitch black outside. The only lights you could see were the ambulence lights coming towards my parents car. As the ambulence got closer I could see my surroundings more. My head felt really heavy but I had the strength to pick it up. I only had a glimpse out of the clear, broken window. It was still slightly dark so I had a hard time looking out the window but I saw a figure shaped like a dog, and as the ambulence came closer it was more clear and I thought the figure was looking straight at me. My eyes became very heavy but I could still see and as I was closing my eyes the figure lifted its head up and ears as if it was worried. Then my sight became total dark and that was the last thing I saw that hour.

I woke up in the hospital and it was pitch black outside. Much like it was when I was in the car. I slightly lifted my upper half of my body and there were nurses at the corner with their eyes wide open as if something came to them as a surprise. I waited a couple minutes for them to turn around and notice me but not one nurse did. I started getting irritated and coughed low, but they still didn't look at me. So again I cough slightly louder this time, and again none of the nurses turned around. ok now I'm getting irritated way off my limit. I thought to myself. I looked at what the nurses had placed around me. The only thing within reaching distance was my necklace that my mother had given me. She said I had to protect it and it would protect me. I thanked her for the necklace trying not to tell her how ridiculous that sounded. So I just went along with it. But the fact that my mom might not be with me anymore, I wouldn't risk throwing something so important to her. I kept searching for anything else they might've left around me. Then I found it! It was perfect it was soft yet hard at the same time, it was just what I needed, a rubber band! I grabbed the rubber band and started stretching it. I took aim at a nurse and fired! " Ow! What the hell was that?" they finally all turned around and stared straight at me. " Did you do that?" I shook my head up and down. " Only because you guys weren't paying attention!" they all looked at each other and shook their head as if to agree. Three hours later the nurse came up to me and told me it was time for me to go to sleep. She went towards the lamp and turned it off. Then she went towards the T.V to turn it off. "No wait! Leave the T.V on." she gave me a slight smirk. "It helps me go to sleep." finally, she left the room. My vision started getting hazy and the next thing you know, I'm asleep. I was awoken by the feeling of water on my face. I tightened my eyes and opened them. Then there was a dog right next to me! My mouth flew open because I thought it was the same dog I saw at the accident. " I can't believe I'm about to ask you this but, were you the one dog I saw at the accident?" like I thought the dog wouldn't answer. A nurse was coming towards my room, so the dog jumped on the bed and laid its head on my shoulder. The nurse asked me if the dog was mine. I saw the ears were up as if to tell her that it was mine. I just nodded. That's how shadow and I met.


	2. what the hell!

The reason I named him shadow is because he follows me around everywhere. Considering the fact that this german sheperd was all blonde made me wonder if I'm wrong about Shadow being a german sheperd in the first place. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP . I woke to the sound of my alarm clock going off. My vision was still hazy but since this was my room I memorized where everything should be by now. I threw my sheets off my tan body and stood on the floor right beside my bed.

" Oh great, another day at school." I moaned to myself. My hands came up to my eyes and I started rubbing my fist against my eyes. The feeling of my hands on my eyes felt cool and relaxing. I walked to the end of my purple colored room and slid my closet door open all the way. I pulled open my cabinet door, for some reason I have a small closet in my closet, and grabbed my black colored T-shirt and almost black colored skinny jeans. I also grabbed my blue and white volleyball shirt along with the same colored shorts. I rubbed my eyes again and got full vision of my room. The bright sunlight was reflecting off my T.V and watch that I left by the window last night. " Get ready for the best day of school." I said to myself. I walked out of my bedroom and only stole glimpses of the room my little sister was suppose to be in, before the accident. My eyes started welling up with water and the next thing you know I'm crying. Trying to forget my memory I went to the living room and put on my nikes. My black nikes went great with my black shirt and skinny jeans. I had forgotten to do my homework but I felt to lazy to do it today too so I just left my worksheet blank. I opened my brown refrigerator door and found out I only had milk as a beverage. But I had plenty of butter milk waffles in my freezer. I took out a package and put two waffles in the toaster. While that was cooking I went to the bathroom and searched for a comb.

By the time I was done looking for a comb my waffles were already cooked. I quickly turned on the fossett and ran the comb under the water. I pulled hard on a knot at the end of my brown colored hair that just went a little farther than my shoulders.

I half jogged to my living room, which was super bright, and turned on the T.V. I walked over to my stove and looked at the time, "Oh shit! My bus will be here any minute!" I ran all the way upstairs grabbed my backpack tossed it over my shoulder and ran back downstairs. I could already see the bus stopping at the corner of my house, "Hell no. Don't freaking leave wait just like thirty seconds." I yelled at the bus.

I'm already at school and it's the last period of the day. "Oh my gosh kiki! We better not be late because of you again!" I mumbled to her. She closed her locker and said, "No this time we're not gonna be late." she said giving me an angry face. But her dark blue colored sweater matched perfectly with her dark blue pants and black shoes. But to me if her sweater said any words I swear they would've been something like, ' I'll punch you if I want to!' "Good!" I said. I started walking towards the music room and kiki ran right behind me.

" we're here!" I said as Kiana and I entered the room. Just then I saw something. It was big, it was covered in mucus green colored bumps and its eyes were staring straight at me. I turned my head to the side and faced kiki. Except when I saw her it wasn't kiki. It was another something, this time her or its hair covered its face and everything in front of her body. So I looked at the class and they all looked like they were staring at me. They had weird ribbon things over their head. One had awesome straight black hair, he was the one I found slightly attractive.

One guy with the ribbon over his head stood up and I could see his whole body. His clothes were just as dark as kiki's clothes were. He jumped from the desk and stood on it. He brought out this one weird knife thing and jumped for me. He put his knife over his head and he struck the thing beside me and cut it in half.

Blood was all over me. Then the mysterious guy threw his knife at the monster that was on my right side. I just stood there and stared at him. He turned his head and looked towards me. He stared at me for a while. I got to only see his eyes because a mask was covering the bottom half of his face. His eyes were brown, and I saw some of his hair and it was very light brown. His hands slowly came up as if to touch my face, then all of a sudden he had turned to fog. His friends had also disappeared and turned to fog. I looked at one person and I swear it looked a lot like kiana.

My surroundings were back to its regular look. I turned my head towards kiki and said, "How do you know those people?" she looked at me as if I was crazy or something, then answered, "I have no clue what you're talking about." she answered. I gave her the _don't- give-me-that-crap_ look. "No you were surrounded by a bunch of people with weird ribbons around their head." I whispered to her. "No, you were probably just hallucinating." she whispered back. "You're probably right." I said. I sat down in my chair and kiki sat down next to me. "Ow! Why does my arm hurt?" I mumbled to myself. I checked my right arm and saw that there was a huge cut. My eyes widened, "I knew I wasn't hallucinating." I whispered to myself.


End file.
